The present disclosure relates generally to the field of exfoliating devices. The present disclosure relates specifically to a handheld exfoliating device.
Outer layers of skin may be removed for a variety of reasons and in a variety of ways. Generally, exfoliation is the removal of dead skin cells from the skin's outer most layers and is part of many cosmetic techniques and procedures. Exfoliation can occur via mechanical removal of the skin, typically by rubbing the skin with an abrasive material. For example, during a pedicure, dead skin from the bottom of the feet may be removed using a pumice stone. Chemical exfoliant products containing various chemicals such as, salicylic acid, glycolic acid, fruit enzymes, citric acid, or malic acid, can also be used during exfoliation.
Various embodiments disclosed herein are directed to improved exfoliating devices and related methods.